The Masks We Wear
by GrahamKells
Summary: Cody and the Miz are friends, but when Miz calls out Cody his obsession with masks, will blood fly or true colors be revealed? Some Miz/Cody fluffyness but more action and emotional drama. Sucky Summary but great story :3
1. Chapter 1

Ecstasy. A pure fantasy, just knowing you can be so close to someone who completes you on a higher level. Someone who can understand the in's and outs of your life. Just knowing how he feels about him, and every move he makes. He's under the influence and his power; beneath him, in a sense. A peasant in front of a king. To be in front of him is an insult, but for love, he takes such a chance in which he hopes he feels the same too. And that feeling? Nothing less than love.

Dashing. Dashing was what Cody Rhodes was. On the outside was a handsome, yet cocky young man, led only by a legacy and a dream. But on the inside, slept an insecurity about his broken looks that awoke from time to time. But love was something different for Cody. Something he thought he had when he was dashing. But now, facially disfigured, he suspected no one would love him. This is until Mike came along.

"Cody."

Cody sat next to Mike and looked at him.

"yeah?

Mikes eyes were filled with concern, as was his expression. Cody had been having loss after loss. Even Vince was starting to wonder about the mental state of Cody Rhodes.

"What's been going on lately? This… losing streak. It's not like you. And that insane obsession with masks!"

Cody stood up, angry. This had just gotten personal.

"It's not an obsession!"

Mike also got up. He layed a hand on Cody, who slapped it away.

"I don't need your pity Mike. You use that title as a mask. You're no different than anyone else!"

"Cody. You're being ridiculous. Just look at yourself! Are you saying you haven't changed at all between now and before Rey broke your face?"

"I'm fine. I'm the same guy I was before. Now leave me alone, Mike."

Cody grabbed his things and slung his bag over his shoulder. Walking to his bus, he started to take everything Mike had said to heart. Opening the door, he threw his things down in a rage. Running to the bathroom, he used his arms to bulldozer all the things on the sink counter. Heavily breathing and balancing himself on the sink's sides, he looked at what he had become.

"You're wrong."

Cody pulled back and smashed his fist into the mirror that everyday mocked him so. Blood poured from his hand, as he looked at the bloody fragments of mirror on the floor, looking back at him, smug and self-satisfied.

He was alone. Only left with bloody fists encased with mirror fragments and what was left on the floor, staring back at him. Cody was a shell of his former self. A loner, insecure, hiding from himself. The mask was just a joke taken too far, but he needed the safety he got from it. He could use the mask as a barrier from the world. Hiding. Waiting. The word ugly was like kryptonite, and he was superman. Being handsome was not only a gimmick, but the only thing he had left.

As always, Cody picked out each shard from his right hand, slowly wincing as he made it to his left hand. Cleaning the blood off his hands reminded him of Macbeth, his favorite play. Because no matter how much he washed, his guilt stayed with him, laughing. He swept up the glass, but let the blood on the floor stay. He was getting tired of being near mirrors. Tired of being judged. Tired of the new scars on his hands every time he passed by his reflection. Every scar in his heart up to this point had broken open. And Cody Rhodes was just tired.


	2. Chapter 2

[thank you so much for all the kind reviews and favorites! It really means alot to me! AND ON WITH THE SLASH XD]

Mike looked at the door to the bus. Though he wasn't in the mood to deal with Cody's issues today, he had a feeling something today wasn't right. Touching the door handle, Mike heard a whimper from the inside. Moving from the door to the window, he looked in to see Cody sleeping, covered in blood and tears.

"cody…", whispered Mike.

Breath fogging up the window, Mike watched over Cody until the crying stopped. Not once did Cody turn to see Mike at his window, but once midnight came, Cody looked to see small fingerprints and condensation on one part of his window.

Cody wasn't sure whether to be scared or not, so he moved to the window to see Mike asleep on the ground near the window. He was covered in dust from the dirt and wore an old sweatshirt that looked two sizes too big. Reaching out to touch the window, Cody said in a small voice,

"Should I…."

But Cody decided against it. Moving Mike, let alone touching him would set him of in a frenzy. Mike would hate him if he woke him up. Even if he WAS sleeping on the ground.

Cody flopped on his bed, thinking only of Mike. Would he be okay all alone? Is it cold outside? Cody couldn't take the 'what if's' and questions anymore. He took his mattress and blankets and threw them outside. Dragging his mattress next to Mike, he covered him in blankets until he could feel Mike's warmth.

Cody smiled.

"looks like a kitten… in an oversized sweatshirt…"

Now, he sat on the mattress, put some blankets over himself and drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Cody?"

Cody's was immediately blinded by the bright morning sun, and blocked it with his hand. He saw that in front of him stood Rey Mysterio.

"What the hell do you want?!"

Rey looked confused and angry.

"I want to know why you're sleeping outside when you have a bus RIGHT THERE!"

Rey pointed at Cody's bus. Cody rolled his eyes. He looked to see where Mike was sleeping to see that he had gone. Looking around frantically, Cody started to become sad. It was nice being with someone. He was alone most of the time and only Mike would talk to him. Rey looked at Cody with distain and pity.

"You need some sleep man. Something's wrong with you lately. I know you don't like me, but you need to have some respect for your career and this company."

Cody was now angry. How dare he speak to him like that?!

"You. You and your 'mask'. You hide your true colors, your face, you hide everything about you and I hate you for it. I hate everything you stand for. You think hiding is the way to getting over anything? Do you think it helps yourself? Well it doesn't. It makes you look like a fraud and a coward. And of both which you are."

Rey pushed Cody back, causing him to trip over his mattress. Rey loomed over him, making a shadow.

"HEY!"

They turned their heads and looked over to see Mike, arms crossed.

"Get away from him, or I'll beat you senseless."

Raising his hands in defense, Rey backed up slowly, only to kick Cody in the stomach before running off. Mike sprinted to where Cody was, doubled over, clutching his stomach, gasping for breath.

"Cody. Are you okay?"

"do... I l-look….. okay… to you?"

Touching Cody, and helping him to his feet, Mike picked him up in his arms. Sure, it was odd, having someone of such warmth in his arms, but it felt natural almost, to a point in which when Cody's head fell to Mike's shoulder, he corralled his head into the nape of his neck, their heads fitting perfectly.

"I see the fear in your eyes,

I can see behind your mask."


	3. Chapter 3

Cody was unsure of what to do. He was put down on the couch while Mike grabbed him some water. He recalled what Mike had just said.

'I see the fear in your eyes,

I can see behind your mask.'

Mike came back before Cody could think more about the statement. Mike looked at Cody and handed him his water. He took it and drank from it. When he was done, he saw Mike staring at him.

"What?"

"Why did you bring me blankets? We're not supposed to be friends…"

"Why were you outside my bus? Why did you protect me from Rey?"

Cody got up from the couch in anger and started to become enraged with every second that passed in which he was in Mike's presence. He continued to rage on.

"Why did you pick me up and put me on this couch?! WHY. WHY ARE YOU EVEN TALKING TO ME IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?!"

Mike looked as if he had just got slapped in the face. He squinted his eyes and tried to regain his composure.

"Hate you? Hate you?! I'm the only one that will speak to you! I'm only trying to explain that we shouldn't be friends! We were enemies a week ago, and now I'm some kind of guardian angel! I'm looking out for you, Cody! Something's wrong with you, like, seriously wrong!"

Cody pushed Mike.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! ONLY YOU! THERE'S EVERYTHING WRONG WITH YOU! YOU HIDE. YOU THINK YOU ARE SOME KIND OF SAVIOR! A HERO! ALL YOU ARE IS A COWARD BEHIND LEATHER AND GOLD!"

Mike stood his ground and would not be budged by Cody's words.

"You wear just as much of a mask as me."

Mike pushed past Cody, knocking him over onto the couch and left for the locker room. Cody took this as an end to an argument that he had lost.

"I'm done. I'm done."

I'm done pushing away people who care about me. I'm done losing. I'm done with being Cody Rhodes. I'm done with everything.

He got up and grabbed his shoes. He threw them in the bathroom and locked himself inside. Taking the shoes, he took out the laces and tied them together.

"this is it."

Mike felt something wrong. Something in his gut did not feel right. Cody was being irrational and angry. He was mad at Cody for making him seem like the bad guy, but Mike is supposed his protector. His guardian. He shouldn't have walked out. And it may be too late for Cody…

Mike sprinted towards the parking lot. He jumped over trash cans, storage units, even causing CM Punk to fall into Chris Jericho's arms. Awkward…

Mike passed catering and stepped in a salad as he tried his best to make the jump over the tables. He wasn't sure how much time Cody would have left. Or if Cody was even considering what Mike was thinking.

"I see the fear in your eyes,

you try to hide your pain from me.

I can see behind your mask,

you've got a fragile heart of glass."


	4. Chapter 4

Mike had finally made it to the bus. He threw open the front door, ran over the couch, and tried to open the bathroom door.

Locked.

He slammed on the door, pounding on the wood, causing it to splinter his hands a little.

"CODY RHODES. GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM AND SPEAK TO ME RIGHT NOW, YOU ASSHOLE."

Cody clawed at him face as tears spilled out of his eyes. How can I live like this?

"CODY, DON'T DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET!"

Why can't I just admit defeat and ask for help? Why can't I just be normal, HANDSOME, Cody Rhodes? Not this… thing. This disfigured freak of nature!

"DON'T MAKE ME PUNCH THIS MOTHER FUCKER DOWN! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WALL I BARGED DOWN LAST MONTH!"

"Codes...? ...Cody? ...Rhodes?

Cody looked to the floor, saw the blood and screamed. He pounded the wall in anger.

Why? Why?! WHY?!

He once again looked to the mirror, looking distraught, rings of sleep deprivation getting to him. Taking the shoelace, he tossed it in the garbage can.

His choice was clear.

"C...Cody?"

Unlocking the door, he let Mike in.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU-"

He wrapped his arms around in a bear hug, squishing him into his strong arms.

"Never leave me. No matter how angry you are, no matter how much you hate me, no matter what I say or do, just promise me to never leave me."

Mike could feel Cody's tears land on his cheeks, running down his face, mixing with his own salty tears.

"I'll never leave you... I'm you're… protector almost… What made you think I ever would?"

He held Cody closer, letting his face nuzzle in his chest. He could feel Cody's tears soak his shirt as he rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head.

"Shh…. It's okay… It's okay…"

Mike wasn't usually good with emotions, but after seeing Cody spill his heart out, and cry, he couldn't help but spill a few tears of his own, no matter how unmanly it looked.

"Mike, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Cody started to tear up again, causing him to choke on his words.

"Don't worry. I know you didn't mean to worry me. Its just…"

Cody's phone bleeped.

"Y-You'd better get that…"

Cody checked his phone. It was a text from his ex girlfriend, Brooke.

It read,

'Cody, I'm sorry how things worked out in the end, but I was wondering if you'd take me back?'

**[Yep, leaving yall with a cliff hanger until the next chapter! And dont worry, happy romantic chapters coming very very soon ;) :3 If you have any ideas pleasepleaseplease message me, i love new ideas that i could incorperate into this story and other ones! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME SUPER HAPPY AND EXCITED TO WRITE!]**


	5. Chapter 5

Cody looked at his phone, to Mike, and back to his phone. He closed his eyes, wishing that the message would just disappear. But when he opened them, it was still there, unanswered.

Brooke Hart. Cody's ex girlfriend. He had met her on tour long ago at a bar and they stayed together for an entire year. But the strain between work and Brooke tore them apart and she became distant and lonely. On a personal day Cody took to visit Brooke, he found her in bed with a stranger, leaving Cody heartbroken and Mike to pick up the pieces.

At the time, Mike was the only one who would listen. I guess you got that when there weren't a lot of people who liked you around. You only got about one friend who'll listen to you around the WWE, especially while on tour. But Mike had just been sitting there all alone hovering over his phone, biting his thumbnail, waiting for Vince to call.

I guess you could call it fate that Vince had never called him. They had become best friends by talking about his breakup with Brooke. But when Mike won the intercontinental title, their friendship changed to a mutual hatred. Cody could still remember the day…

"Mike!"

Mike was walking down the hallway, a smile pasted onto his face as he held his title up high for everyone to see.

"M-Mike!"

Cody had tried to push his way through the crowd, but when he got there, he was already halfway through an interview for . When Mike saw him, he frowned.

"Hey, Mike! Congrats!"

"Go away. You're so annoying. Why am I even friends with you? All you ever do is complain at how much you suck and how ugly you are. No wonder Brooke broke up with you all those months ago. You're nothing but a piece of dirt on my shoe."

Cody had just stood there, heartbroken, as he watched his friend walk away, the cameras still rolling, posting Cody's shocked and glazed over eyes, online. Cody always thought it was Brooke's fault they stopped being friends.

That night he couldn't sleep. Cody had just sat there and cried. He tried his best to reconcile with Mike. He tried buying him candy, going to his bus to apologize, but each time, he got a door slammed in his face. The worst part, Cody thought, was not knowing what he did wrong, or even if he had done something wrong.

Cody shook his head and closed his daydream. The text was still there, and eagerly waiting for Cody to answer it.

Cody looked over at Mike and tried to smile, but Mike saw the look on Cody's face.

"What's wrong?"

Cody showed Mike the text. Mike's facial expression changed to a solemn look.

Mike wasn't sure how to put it. He was… attracted to Cody I guess you could say. After what he had done, getting Cody through tough times and what he had just done was great and all, but he missed having someone by his side. And though Mike had a small crush on Cody, he couldn't ever know. EVER.

Cody scratched is head. Thinking of this choice brought him back to the place where he felt ugly. Brooke wanted to be back into Cody's life. And Cody would probably never find someone to love him.

He texted back Brooke.

"I give you one chance. Or we're through forever."


	6. Chapter 6

"So…", Mike said.

"I… said yes."

Cody was in a daze, but Mike was heartbroken. He could feel small flakes of his already miniscule heart withering off into nothingness. But Mike tried his best to keep a straight face and not show how much hurt he was feeling. He balled his fists up, nails grinding at the base of his palm, and gritted his teeth.

"T-that's good…"

"and um… she's coming on tour."

"WHAT?!"

That was it. His cover was blown. He hadn't meant to overreact, but he did. He couldn't hold his emotions in, bottled up like he always did. The phrase "when will he realize" spun round and round in his head, over and over again, until he felt sick. Cody just looked over at Mike in shock.

"Are you—"

"Okay? Am I okay? Cody… I… you… Brooke she… I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE!"

Hot tears of disappointment and anger rolled down Mike's face, while Cody watched his friend break down.

Cody touched Mike's shoulder only to have it slapped away.

"No. You… You're a LIAR!"

He was in denial.

"Brooke isn't really coming! You just want revenge for what I did! After all this time, you think you'd forget what I had done! But Brooke cheated on your sorry ass! I couldn't deal with how much I loved you at that time! I couldn't deal with my feelings! You, you just couldn't get over that girl! Every text, every conversation, BROOKE, BROOKE, BROOKE, BROOKE, BROOKE, I'm surprised I didn't break then!"

Mike put his hands on his head and closed his eyes.

"I love you. I love you so much, it hurts every time I see you and you're not with me. It hurts that your hands aren't in mine; that your lips aren't on mine. It burns a hole in my heart because we're not together. Every look you give me, every step you take towards me, everything you do is perfect. You're beautiful in every way possible. It hurts me when they call you ugly, but they will never know you like I do. And they shouldn't because I want you all to myself."

Cody's heart had just given out. He couldn't breathe. 'Mike. L-loves me? How can he… oh..' Cody started to cry.

"Don't play me, Mike. Don't EVER, play me. Don't come up here, telling me you love me, you damn liar! I hate you! You're a sorry son of a bitch! Your mask? Its nonexistent. People like you don't need a mask. You don't need a face."

Mike was finished. He was emotionally exhausted.

"Goodbye Cody. But I'll be back to see the train wreck of Brooke, and when she eats out your heart."

"You don't know her. She's changed!"

"Yeah. She's gone from fucking everything that moves to loving spineless pigs. Just like you."

Mike got up and walked out of the trailer, no longer crying, but feeling empty inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Cody sat there. It was all he could do. He could just sit and think of what had just happened. Mike was right. Brooke would eat his heart out. He would be once again heart broken, leaving Mike to pick up the pieces. More importantly, she's gotten in the way of their friendship, twice.

But what caught Cody was the fact that he had had the gall to lie to him. To tell him that he loved him. He knew Cody had a fragile heart of glass. He had broken down his walls for Mike and yet he hurt him once again. Lying about loving him. Lying about his ugliness. Lying about everything.

"Mike wears the biggest mask, it has consumed him. And I will NOT save him."

But on the other hand, he was also confused. Why would Mike lie to him? He knew he hated Brooke. He had a good reason to. But what if he only hated her because she was a love rival and had won over Cody? 'N-no.. that can't be it', he thought. 'He'll never love me. I remember when him and I used to be best friends… I loved him, and the day he won his championship, I couldn't help but love him more. The more he pushed me away, the more I wanted him. The bigger mask he wore though, the more I wanted to change him. But you can't change someone who is already gone.'

Cody looked at his phone and tossed it up in the air and catching it. He texted Brooke.

'I changed my mind. Something's come up.'

He then proceeded to block the number of hers.

"Now…"

Cody thought of what Mike had said. 'what if he was serious? Had I just made a terrible mistake? What if he only wants me for my body? Does he love me only for sex, or is it something more?' He bit his thumbnail and closed his eyes. His next decision could either ruin his relationship with Mike forever, or give Mike a chance.

He took his shirt off, throwing it across the bus, as his pants and boxers also went flying. He then ran to his closet and chose a long coat. He tied the small belt in front of him tight and took some deep breaths. He was ready for Mike to prove something to him.

"Does he REALLY love me?"

He opened the door to his bus and walked to Mike's bus. He could hear him on the phone with someone. Knocking first, he headed in. Mike gave him a disgusted look and continued his phone call.

"Yes Vince, everything is fine. I said we're fine. Okay. Okay. Bye."

He closed his phone and once again glared at Cody.

"What could you POSSIBLY want right about now?!"

Cody closed the door, locking it. He closed the shades and smiled at Mike. He undid the belt in front of his coat and slowly undid the buttons, each one undone, showing more skin than before. When he was done, he shed the jacket like a snake shed his skin and walked over to Mike. He touched his shoulder and whispered,

"How bad do you want me now?"


	8. Chapter 8

Mike turned around to see Cody, well… naked… His cheeks turned red as he clutched his nose, feeling a nosebleed coming on, and turned towards a wall.

"Don't play with me. Get dressed and get lost."

Cody touched his shoulder and rubbed it a little.

"Don't you want me… even a little bit?"

He tilted his head and nibbled on Mike's ear. He could feel him shaking.

"No. Not like this. I…"

From his shoulder, he moves his hand to his hand, entwining it, biting his ear harder.

"D-don't"

He started to go for his neck, and sucking on the soft skin of the Miz.

"Don't lie to me Mike, don't ever. Lie. To me."

He got angry and bit him, creating a long and loud moan from Mike.

"Now do you want me?"

"N-No! Stop this!"

He took Cody by the hands and pinned him on the wall.

"What's gotten into you?!"

He tried not to look down or at Cody's eyes, so he looked up at his hands. Cody licked his lips and smiled slyly.

"Isn't this what you wanted, faggot?"

"Don't call me that."

"Oh come off it Mike. You've wanted me forever. You practically confessed your love to me earlier. You didn't think I'd actually like you?"

He smiled evilly and squinted.

"or did you?"

"STOP THIS. STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Using all his force, Cody pushed himself off of the wall and got Mike to fall onto the bed.

"C'mon, boy! You too good to do Dashing Cody Rhodes? I thought this is what you wanted… I thought you wanted me…"

He kneeled at the foot of the bed and smiled. He took the rope he had previously thrown away and tied Mike's legs to the foot of the bed.

"WH-WHAT?!"

He taped his mouth shut and quickly pinned him, tying his wrists to the bedpost.

"You're not getting away, are you now?"

Mike murmured something, but it couldn't be heard through the duct tape Cody was using. He struggled, but with every struggle, Cody got more done.

He pulled down Mike's shorts and played with the elastic on his boxers. He could feel Mike becoming hard. He touched his thigh, and Mike closed his eyes.

"I- I didn't come here to…. Y'know... I actually do care about you… And I told Brooke not to come. I'd rather…. Be with you."

Mike nodded his head.

Cody removed the tape from his mouth.

"I know. You sent that text to me by accident."

He blushed wildly.

"Th-then why didn't you tell me that?!"

Mike looked at his surroundings and smiled. After awhile, he started laughing at the predicament they were in.

"We would be like this now would we?"

[**YEAH SEXY TIEMZ IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ^_^ SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY. NO MORE LATENESS I PROMISEEEE]**


	9. Chapter 9

Cody smiled. But he not only smiled, he felt a ray of sunshine pierce his heart. For once, someone saw the beauty in him. His vision started to blur as tears fell down his face. He looked down at his hands. They were no longer scarred or stained in blood. They were clean, pure, beautiful. Mike was his utopia. His perfect match. Someone who had finally made him fall so hard into love, he didn't even notice until he crashed onto the concrete.

"I think…."

He looked up from his hands, and smiled through the tears, making his face shine.

"I love you."

Mike smiled.

"I think I love you too, Rhodes… I mean… Cody…"

He started to blush.

"Are we going to finish what we started?"

Mike nodded his head. He was still bound by his arms, so he wrapped his legs around Cody's waist.

Cody sucked on his neck, tongue digging into his flesh, tasting the sweat and savoring the soft, beautiful texture of his skin. Mike's neck was moved to the side, his eyes closed as small moans gurgled from his throat. Cody started to nibble on his collarbone, licking his flesh as his body was sent downward no Mike's hard nipples.

He looked up at Mike, who was looking down at him. Smiling with his beautifully perfect teeth, he bit down gently on his nipple, sucking and pulling, thrusting with each pull, his hips into Mike's. They grinded on each other, Cody's saliva sticking to his areola as he sat up and smiled deviously.

Cody undid the bindings of tape on Mike's wrist. They left a dark red mark, but the relief on Mike's face was soon to be destroyed.

"Turn over."

Doing as Cody said, he flipped over onto his stomach. Cody removed Mike's boxers and flung them halfway across the room. He got on top of Mike, his back right between his legs. Bending over, Cody licked Mike's spinal cord, causing him to jolt up suddenly.

"C-Cody…"

He took Mike's arms and put them down to the bed. He now continued to bite, pull, and suck on his back, tongue feeling the ridges of his spine. Mike's convulsing body made Cody want to fuck him until he hated him.

Leaving Mike's hands be, he took his two fingers, and sucked them, deep throating them, causing Mike to have an erection onto the bed. He tried to get up, but Cody pushed him back onto the bed.

Suddenly with a jolt, Cody stuck his fingers into Mike's ass. Mike's head jolted up, sweat flying from his hair. A scream vibrated through the room as Cody moved his fingers around and thrusted them in an out. Mike's erect penis started to cum all over the bed.

"a..ah!"

Cody now thrusted his penis into Mike, both of their bodies becoming one. Quickly cumming into him, feeding him with warm seed, Mike became tight, making Cody squeal. They continued on and on, Cody making the bed squeak as he pelvic thrusted and grabbed Mike's shoulders. He pulled him to him, chest to his back. He trailed his hands down to his penis.

He touched it gently as if it were to break off at any second. He felt the warm cum slide down, as he stroked it gently, feeling it grow and throb with each touch and tickle. Pulling out of Cody, he threw Mike on his back, not being able to hold back. Cody engulfed Mike in his mouth, his throat, filling up, feeling almost as he was going to choke, but he felt too good to stop to think. He took in both of his hands, Mike's balls, squeezing them, and rolling them around and Mike thrusted up and down. Cody's mouth was filling up, but he swallowed, feeling the warm seed go down his throat.

He looked up to see Mike was trying his best not to fall asleep. Cody moved next to him laying down, as they were face to face, holding hands.

"I've noticed we haven't yet kissed."

"You don't kiss on a first date now do you?"

"Oh, and y'know those masks you were talking about?"

"Yeah…"

"Is mine gone?"

"It was never there."

Cody kissed Mike on the nose, as they slept the rest of the night.

**[The End?]**


End file.
